


Floare

by Tangye



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Four, Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 22





	Floare

壁花是一丛柔软而馥郁的白色花束。昨天夜里下了雨，花被打湿，雪似的细而小的花瓣上滑下一滴水珠，落下，打在杰克的肩膀上。

衬衫被洇湿一小块，贴紧着皮肉，若隐若现地透着皮肤的颜色。

强尼看着，忍不住去碰那块湿渍，手指在触到衣料前又转了个弯，去抚摸杰克柔软的发。他还是觉得杰克干净，不该有一丝半点污渍的侵染，转而又觉得自己无趣，既然他不在意，自己又何必耿耿于怀。

这个人的干净像一层浮于表面的伪装。

这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。杰克最开始找上他时强尼刚刚抱着篮球走进更衣室，他就站在那里，腰背挺得很直，紧抿着唇，安静地望着强尼。

那天热的要命，汗水将布料黏着在皮肤上，空气中好像也蕴含着数不清的热浪，强尼感觉到汗水从眼角滑下，可他又舍不得眨眼。在他的意识中，每见到杰克的任何一秒都不能够眨眼。

他漂亮得像个玻璃人偶，纤长的睫毛垂着，是不安的蝴蝶颤抖着的一双翅膀。强尼从来没有见过这样的人，杰克的睫毛很长，眼睛是灰绿色，像夜与月光交接处浸入水中，衬衫永远洁白整洁，穿着同样的黑色短裤，露一双出白皙的覆着肌肉的腿。他看到杰克的第一眼就喜欢他，心脏跳动得仿佛下一刻就要冲出胸膛。

皮相也好，气质也好，骄矜的神情也好，就是喜欢他。

少年的爱哪里讲得通道理。

杰克问他姓名，他讷讷地如实回答，于是杰克笑了起来，眉眼弯着，比学校里最美的女孩更要令人心动。他说，你看起来很有经验，却又表现的那样笨拙。

他没有明说，可强尼就是知道这个人想要什么。这很奇妙。于是他的手指发颤，不顾掌心的汗水，握住杰克的手，轻柔地去吻他。

他的唇瓣那样柔软，屈尊纡贵地用舌尖回应，那是强尼所拥有过的最珍贵的宝物。夕阳透过窗在他白皙的皮肤上覆着一层暖色，他们接吻，然后强尼解开杰克衬衫上的扣子，在侧颈留下第一个吻痕。

在空无一人的、连窗帘都没有拉住的更衣室里，杰克第一次做爱，乖顺地被舔湿、扩张、进入，窄小的后穴第一次容纳男人的阴茎，他在强尼怀里呻吟，泪水顺着脸颊留下又被吻去，他被初次袭来的快感完全支配，就好像将自己完全地没有剩余地奉献给了另一个男孩。

杰克像一块初熟的蚌。他被打开，露出里面滑腻软嫩的肉，流着腥甜的汁水，无力闭合，颤颤巍巍地包裹住外来者，露出内里暗藏的珍珠，被戳弄，被研磨，被碾碎。

衬衫被扔在了一旁。应该会沾上灰尘。没人在意这些。

皮肤沾染着对方的体温。

强尼最终没有射在里面。哪怕最情不自禁的时候他也不想杰克不舒服，于是一股股浊白粘稠的液体打在了两瓣臀肉上，又被他用手指抹开，覆在细腻的皮肤上。

杰克眼角发红，失神地盯着角落。强尼看着他，觉得美妙，第一次感觉得到爱情能够膨胀到把自己淹没的地步。像每一个初次为感情颤粟的莽撞少年，他想吻他，以留住肉体欲望过后保留的暧昧，却被杰克轻易躲开。

他望着强尼，眼中有高潮过后的茫然。他的脸仍然是红的，显得比平时里傲慢骄矜的模样要更可爱些。

谢谢，他说，你可以离开了。

……你需要我帮你。

强尼感觉到一腔热切的情绪逐渐冷却下来。他看着杰克身上被自己捏出的吻出的痕迹，一时竟觉得不知所措。

不。谢谢。

杰克的道谢和拒绝有一种礼节性的意味，没有任何真情实感，他道谢只是因为自己找到了强尼而强尼按照自己的要求去做了，与这个人给予的一切快乐无关，他只是选择了他，仅此而已。

这个人一向如此。他总是做出一副清醒得像活在世界之外的样子，又随心所欲地去追逐不该是他这样的男孩该碰的种种。

他们在学校的各个角落里厮混，书籍和树丛听过杰克压抑的呻吟，很多时候强尼会有一种他完全地爱着自己的错觉，可当情欲散开，就只剩杰克推开他的双手。

强尼理解不了。他的爱是爱，恨是恨，床笫之间的胡言乱语也经常不自觉地当真。可他不想离开杰克，便抛却那些似是而非的想法糊弄度日。杰克情动时不像平日里那样裹着厚厚一层冷漠的壳，他很软，也很热，会忍不住挽留强尼，白皙的身躯会覆上一层轻浅的粉色，让人心动，继而不顾一切地去拥抱他。

学期的末尾，强尼牵着杰克的手在红砖墙面的外围缓慢踱步，杰克不喜欢这样，于是自顾自地去抚摸强尼的小腹，伸进宽松的运动裤，冰凉的指尖触碰到那根曾侵犯过自己很多次的物什。

他们没有任何交流，杰克为他手淫，指尖揉捏龟头至囊袋的任何一处，他到底不擅长做为他人服务的角色，撸动的节奏逐渐慢了下来，强尼忍不住去顶弄杰克的手心，于是杰克笑了一下，他问，想试试吗？

他的询问通常是不需要强尼回答的。杰克解开他的裤子，跪了下来，直面那根几乎要拍在他脸上的散发着热气的阴茎，杰克抬起眼望着他，像是确认他的所有注意力全部集中在此，然后张开嘴，露出柔软的粉色舌面。

嘴唇那样红润，柔软且细腻，天生该噙着冷淡的笑意，此刻却只能含着另一个人的阴茎。

太大了，他含得有点困难，就只能用手指去抚摸没能照顾到的那一截柱体。他很生涩，上下吞吃那根东西的速度慢得过分，可面上一副认真又平静的样子，就像他面对的不是另一个人的生殖器，而是一本诗集或者一只玻璃酒杯。

即使是现在，杰克上下吞吃阴茎的动作堪称淫荡，强尼也觉得他美得能杀死自己的心脏。

舌面摩挲柱身所带来的快感与进入他身体时有所不同，是血肉之躯上的两扇入口，轻而易举地袒露在强尼面前。

快感如电流侵袭般占据了他大半理智，强尼的手指穿过杰克细软的发，有意去引导他吞得更深，而杰克不自觉地发出一些呜咽声，没有反抗，只是本能地更加快速地吞咽口水。强尼挺得很深，于是龟头便感受到咽喉处强烈的挤压感，他深吸一口气，忍不住按住杰克，更快速地挺动下身，从身下人的口交完全变成了自顾自地去操他的嘴，就像之前任何一次操弄他烂熟的流着水的后穴一般。

他挺动的频率越来越快，顶端抵在喉头硬得像是一小块石子碾着舌根肆意妄为，抽动时偶尔从那双唇间吐出的阴茎的一小截包裹着水渍，然后再度捅进窄小的口腔。含着男人阴茎的感觉并不舒服，杰克没办法合上嘴，他白皙的面庞上逐渐浮现起红色，眼中蒙着一层泪，涎水顺着强尼逐渐粗暴的动作不断滴下，滴在他白净的衬衫上，留下一道晕开的痕迹。

强尼想不到其他，例如玷污之类需要理智才能得出的结论。杰克很乐意，一开始就是如此。与那些得不到回应的情爱相比，杰克更愿意给他一些成本低廉却也算是有诚意的快乐。

他一把拉起杰克，急切地去亲吻那张包容过他的一切却从不说爱的嘴唇。强尼撕扯开他的短裤，贴在后背上的手掌从腰部一路滑下，手指探进那个曾经数次造访的肉洞，指尖稍一伸入，肉壁便殷勤地贴了上来，紧紧裹住他的手指。强尼知道杰克同样在忍耐，只是他从来不说，只讲一切抛给强尼去猜测揣摩。如果耽于淫乐是不可赦免的罪过，那么杰克与他谁都无法脱罪。

强尼带着点狠地去吻他，不断在他口腔中索取，他草草扩张了一会，逐个将手指塞进杰克的屁股里抽动，继而转身将杰克重重压在墙上，扶着硬得胀痛的、滑腻的阴茎直接插入他收缩着的渴求已久的后穴。杰克用自己窄小炽热的肉洞接纳过这根阴茎无数次，他们总该对彼此的肉体熟悉，杰克绞紧了那根粗长的东西，舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，双手不住地去抓强尼的后背，力度大得像是要隔着运动衫抓出无数道指痕。

强尼挺动着腰把他顶在墙上操，他进得又重又深，轻易能够找到杰克埋藏在内的敏感点。衬衫早已被强尼扯开，纽扣散落一地，强尼不住地用唇舌在杰克的皮肤上留下痕迹，反复啃咬吮吸，齿印与吻痕深浅不一，像是要将他整个人吞吃入腹。

杰克隐约意识到留在脖颈处的痕迹会造成一定的麻烦，想推他，却被下身激烈的操弄顶得无法聚集力气，只能咬着嘴唇，呻吟着迎合那粗暴的侵犯。他的呻吟低沉又压抑，是被操得狠了才受不了地发出一串黏腻的声音，强尼进得很深，完全填满了杰克整个蠕动收缩着的肠道，而他下体湿透，肠液与汗水滴下，打向堆积在脚踝处的布料上。

昨夜下过雨，今天有点湿冷，。杰克被快感反复冲刷着，整个人像是被扔进了海浪中，无法找回理智与意识。他模糊地搂紧强尼的脖颈，本能地去寻求温暖。

强尼的吻遍布他的脸颊和嘴唇。他不常在做爱中与杰克交谈，杰克更喜欢安静得只有黏腻水声咕咕作响的性爱，可此刻他想喊杰克的名字，他想用快乐包裹这个人，又想如果他们都算活着，好歹也是一对被快乐刺穿喉咙的情人，为什么不相爱，又为什么连迷情意乱时的一句虚假空洞的情话也讲不出。

他进的地方前所未有地深，杰克发出小声的尖叫，又在下一秒紧紧捂住了自己的嘴。他毕竟怕周边路过的学生会闻声前来。杰克被强尼抱起来，他的体重不比正常少年更轻，身体上还有一层常年锻炼得来的肌肉，而强尼将他抱起时轻易地像抱起一个女孩，小腿搭在强尼的臂弯处，整个人的重量完全寄托在了含着滚烫阴茎的臀部上。杰克紧搂住他以保持平衡。晃动感使他感觉自己即将被强尼捅穿，脑海中累积的快感不断炸裂，他不自觉地流下泪，在恐慌的同时又感觉到前所未有的舒服。

他一直都知道自己就是在追求这个。杰克从不以此为耻。

强尼把控着杰克的臀部狠狠插入，手指在那块皮肤上狠狠揉捏出数个红色指印，他感觉得到杰克的大腿根在抽搐，内壁开始不断挤压收缩，他停顿了一下，继而再次更快地、接连不断地去操干那个柔软紧致的后穴。强尼干得很用力，囊袋打在皮肤上的声响逐渐盖过杰克断断续续的呻吟，他每一下只将阴茎退出一截，龟头与大半柱身留在杰克体内，然后再次捅入，像是还要顶得更深。

杰克恍惚地要他用力，又要他轻点，而强尼只遵从自己更愿意的那道命令。杰克受不了，他的声音被撞得扭曲、破碎，被泪水模糊的视线中只能隐约看得到强尼那张英俊面孔的轮廓，于是他一口咬住强尼的侧颈，咬得很用力，几乎能尝到血液的铁锈味。杰克一边咬着一边承受对方更急躁的冲刺，皮肤碰撞的拍击声与交合处咕咕作响的水声混合着回荡在昏暗的角落中。

高潮来临时，杰克紧紧搂住强尼的脖颈，脸颊相贴，交换着迷乱湿热的气息，精液射得一塌糊涂。衬衫被彻底弄脏。他微微抽搐着，身体痉挛地绞紧强尼的阴茎。强尼收到剧烈挤压挛缩，闷哼着抓紧那两片被蹂躏得红肿的臀瓣，咬着牙再次操干数次，最终抵在深处射了进去。

杰克喜欢被射进身体里。他不止一次意识到这点。

强尼将杰克搂紧怀里，用嘴唇贴着杰克的额头。高潮的余韵尚未过去，只在这几秒，他想他们可能是相爱的。

壁花被吹落，回旋着躺进一滩污渍中。


End file.
